For Tonight You’re Only Here To Know
by cyke93
Summary: Set in Season 5 Episode 9, Oneshot story of how the only Nathan and Haley scene of the episode should've went.


For Tonight You're Only Here To Know 

This is a oneshot story of how the only Nathan and Haley scene of last night's episode (Season 5 episode 9: For Tonight You're Only Here To Know) should've went. I personally thought that there was too much library time and that everything seemed al little disconnected. I won't try to dwell on the negatives of last night but I would like to comment on the things I did like from last night. Jamie and Quentin were great! I wish we got to know more about Tim but his exit did make me sad. I'm glad Peyton and Lindsey reached an understanding, it was long overdue. I wished Lucas did more to Nathan when he told him about Carrie, but I'm glad that Nathan finally realized what an idiot he is. I loved him walking out of the gym with Jamie and I wished that Haley would've appeared and we could've at least seen them leave the school together! Anyways, here's the story. It's exactly how it is in the episode but just extended.

Enjoy and please review!

--

Haley was in front of the mirror combing her hair when she noticed Nathan walk up behind her. Haley looked at her husband. It's been a while since he was in a suit and he looked extremely sexy and apparently anxious to get going.

"Hey sorry.. I'll just be one more minute .. I've never seen Jamie so keyed up .. he's so excited about this game."

Nathan stood there in silence and Haley could tell something was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"I have to tell you something." He said softly. "It's about Carrie…"

"I should probably be the one to tell her." Carrie butted in before Nathan could say anymore. "I have to give my 2 weeks notice."

"Wh.. why?" Haley asked, hoping that she didn't sound too happy. In truth, she felt herself becoming more distant with her family, especially Jamie. Since she found that picture that Jamie drew of him and Carrie, it didn't sit right with her.

"Because I got accepted into a graduate program that I thought I couldn't afford but I got a last minute scholarship offer and I think I have to take it."

"Well.. of course you do." Haley never felt so relived. She walked over to her. She was thinking about letting Carrie go but didn't how to go about and doing it. Now she didn't need to worry. "Congratulations.. we're going to miss you.. I hope Jamie doesn't take it too hard." She said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah I'm going to miss you .. more than you know." She looked up at Nathan and bit her lower lip. Nathan looked at her, confused as ever. Haley pulled away and took a step back and went back to the fixing her hair. Carrie, as usual, was doing her mind tricks and looking at Nathan seductively.

"What school?" He asked.

"Huh?" Carrie was a little surprised.

"Yeah.. which school are you going to?"

"Umm.. UNC."

"Really?" Nathan questioned. Haley turned around now, wondering why her husband was so curious.

"Yep." Carrie responded.

"What major?"

"Excuse me?"

"Major.. you've got a scholarship.. what're you going to study?" Nathan said in a more harsher tone.

"Nathan!" Haley came out saying. "Sorry Carrie.. I think Nathan is a little worked up over tonight's game, isn't that right?" Haley glared at Nathan.

"Haley.." Nathan tried to calm himself down. "I don't think Carrie is going to grad school at all."

"Nathan! How can you say such a thing?!" Haley shot back.

"Haley.. it's okay… I'm going to go for physical therapy." Carrie said.

"A master's program in physical therapy… that sounds great." Nathan said sarcastically. Haley was now getting really embarrassed.

"Yeah." Carrie said nervously.

"And a full ride too.. you must've did your research."

"Yep.. took the tests.. filled out all the applications.. I really can't wait to start my classes."

"That's funny.. cuz my physical therapist just got out of school and he told me that according to the State of North Carolina.. physical therapy is a doctorate program… actually I'm pretty sure across the country, it's a doctorate program not a master's program."

"Nathan.." Haley said a little nervously.

"You know what Carrie.. we don't need your two weeks.. you can go now!" Nathan came out saying.

"Nathan!" Haley turned to her husband and Carrie looked completely confused.

"Haley.. thank you .. but it's okay.. I'll just go." Carrie said.

"No Carrie, stay. Nathan what is going?"

Nathan now turned to Haley. "Did you or did you not tell Carrie not to wear a bikini anymore around the pool?"

Haley felt a little embarrassed. "Yeah.." She said softly.

"Carrie.. would you like to explain to my wife how you've been skinny dipping in the pool?"

Carrie's face suddenly dropped. This was not what she was expecting.

"Wait.. Carrie, is this true?" Haley turned to her.

"What?! No I wouldn't do such a thing.. especially with Jamie around."

"That's bullshit! Haley, she's lying."

Haley's head is spinning. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nathan kissed me."

"Carrie kissed me." They both said at the same time.

"What?!" Haley grew angry.

"Nathan's right.. I didn't get a scholarship.. I have to leave because he kissed me. I knew it wouldn't be right for me to stay here." Carrie quickly added.

Haley turned to her husband. "You kissed her?" The tears already forming on her face.

"NO! She kissed me! She's been non-stop flirting for the past few weeks .. at first I tried to brush it off.. but Carrie took it too far when she kissed me out of nowhere last night.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.. I was going to tell you right now.. but someone interrupted me!"

"Haley.. I would never do such a thing!" Carrie tried to defend herself.

"At this point right now, I don't know who to believe." Haley put a hand on her head.

"At Tric, she got wasted .. She was practically throwing herself at me."

"That's a lie!"

"Look, who's lying." Nathan turned to Carrie. "Look Hales, I know we've had our problems lately and I know its all my fault.. I pushed you and our son away.. so much so that you had to hire a nanny just so someone could watch Jamie .. but you know I would never cheat on you.. even in my darkest moment these past couple of months would I even consider being with another woman."

Haley looked into her husband's eyes and saw the sincerity and guilt in them. She knew him well. In the past, he did hurt her. He kept things from her that nearly cost them everything.

She took a deep breath and turned to Carrie. "I want you out now."

A sly grin formed on Nathan's face.

"Haley.. you have to believe me.." Carrie tried to interject.

"I saw you drinking at Tric, I saw you dancing with Jason.. I was too preoccupied at the time to notice but I also saw how you were with Nathan at the pool… bitches like you have always tried to get into my husband's pants .. it's nothing new... but I choose to believe my husband .. the man I married at 16 who said that I was the only one for him.. Nathan is many things.. believe me .. but he would never cheat on me! Now get the hell out!"

Carrie turned away completely shocked. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She quickly stormed out of the house before they attacked her even more.

Haley was crying now and Nathan went over to hug her. "Don't!!" She screamed.

"Haley.."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" She glared.

"Hales.. she came out of nowhere… it didn't mean anything."

"No, I'm not mad about that.. why did you wait a whole day to tell me!"

"I was.. I was scared.."

"Really and this whole time when she was flirting with you.. you never bothered to tell me !!! Never bothered to do something!"

"I told her to stop! I didn't want to bother you."

"Bother me?! After 6 years of marriage.. you don't want to bother me!? Dammit Nathan.. we're married.. what happened to your problems are my problems!?!!"

"Haley.." Nathan said softly.

"NO! Don't you dare try to sweet talk your way out of this.. the last time you hid something from me .. I got ran over by a car and nearly died… our unborn son nearly died or have you forgotten!?!!"

"N..no.. I haven't." Nathan said softly as waves of guilty came crashing back at him.

"I know you've had a hard time giving up basketball and I'm sorry.. I really am but do you also remember what you asked me that night?"

Nathan nodded.

"You asked me if that would be enough?.. If you didn't go to Duke.. if you didn't play college ball.. if that high school basketball game would be the best it ever got.. do you remember?"

"Yes." He said softly.

"Do you remember what I said?" She said calmly.

Nathan closed his eyes, holding back the tears forming behind them. "Yes."

"As long as you are good husband and a good father.." Haley couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "That's all I ever wanted from you Nathan.. that's all I ever asked of you…. This whole time.. you'd let this woman come into our house .. to watch our son and all this time she was plotting against us ! How was that being a good husband to me .. or being a father to Jamie!!!" Haley wiped her eyes. "Yes it was my fault I hired her.. but you were with her! It never had to get to this Nathan!!"

"I'm sorry.. baby I'm so sorry." He said coming closer to her. "You've done so much for me and Jamie.. you've always put me and Jamie in front of everything and for once you finally had time to do something for yourself.. I was so happy that you're working with Peyton and Mia.. you love being back to music, I didn't want to take that away from you again... I tried to give Carrie the benefit of the doubt.. when I really knew she was coming on to me.. I should've did more.. and I wanted to tell you last night about the kiss.. but you just got home and you were tied but so happy about Mia's progress.. I didn't want to ruin it for you.. I'm sorry Haley .. I'm sorry."

"Nathan.." She said as she grabbed his tie and pulled him to her. "I hate how much I love you." She tried to smile.

He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Look, I'm not going to stand here and say that I'm never going to hurt you again.. cuz knowing me, I'll do that sooner or later." She couldn't help but let out a small laugh and he smiled "But know that everything I do, I thought it was for the best.. and that I would never intentionally hurt you and that I'll always love you and our son.. I was at my darkest moment when you pulled me out .. you saved me back in high school.. you're saving me even now .. I don't deserve you.. I never did."

"No.. you don't!" She smiled and she leaned her head forward their lips slowly grazed each other before Nathan scooped her up and their lips locked. She pulled his blazer off.

"Lucas wouldn't mind if you were a little late." She whispered in his ear.

"Not at all." He said taking his wife to their bed.

THE END

Liked? Please review.


End file.
